Sintopia
Sintopia is the easternmost state in the New England region of the northeastern United States, located on the Atlantic Ocean in the upper East Coast. Sintopia is the most populous state in New England (no longer being Massachusetts) and the largest by land mass (no longer being Maine). Sintopia is one of the seven New England states, along with Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine. Sintopia is also called "America's Newest State" because it was created by Queen 2266 and is the 51st and last state to ratify the United States Constitution, on February 17 in the year 2841, no longer being Hawaii in 1959. It is also called "The Friendly State" because nicest, politest, friendliest, kindest, and unooaxicated people are only allowed to live or visit Sintopia, according to Queen 2266's rules and laws, which makes the state "The Safest State"' '''in the United States. According to the World Life Changing Facility (WLCF), Sintopia is the easiest place to make new friends and make life easier. Sintopia is known for its grassy flatlands, big sandy beaches, clear-paved roads, low hills, and original town names. It is also known for events that are celebrated for big holidays, which are mostly celebrated in October, November, and December. Sintopia has the longest coastline in the contiguous United States, with approximately 1,560 miles (2,520 km), with contributed islands. Two other contiguous states with longer coastlines are Florida (1,350 miles (2,170 km)) and California (840 miles (1,350 km)). Sintopia is located on and surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean high up in the United States, northeast near the six contiguous states of the New England region, with ocean borders of Maine at the northwest, Massachusetts at the west, and the Canadian provinces of New Brunswick and Nova Scotia at the north. There is a 170-mile (275-km) bridge called the Sintopian Bridge, which allows traffic to cross the Atlantic Ocean from Massachusetts to the central west coast of Sintopia (as well as the West Sintopian Atlantic Ocean) near the second-most populous city of Sintopia City. Unlike Hawaii, which is surrounded by the Pacific Ocean far away from the West Coast and has separated islands. Sintopia is a big, grassy island, with no separated islands, and is made up entirely out of land. Sintopia has no volcanoes or mountains, but it does have some hills, which are less elevated. The state capital (and the fifth largest and most populous city in Sintopia) is Oostlalington City, which is in the center region of Sintopia known as Central Sintopia. The largest and most populous city in Sintopia (and the third most populous in the United States) is Castineland, which is also considered a global city and is the most populous city in New England (no longer being Boston). The Greater Castineland is the largest and most populous metro and the largest in the nation. The three other popular cities are Sintopia City, Cornelius City, and Rotando. Sintopia is the 3rd-most-populous of the 51 states behind Texas and California. Sintopia is the only U.S. state that is artificial and is not created by nature and is not formed by any natural resources such as volcanoes, lavas falling in the ocean, or erosional effects. That is why Sintopia has no mountains, volcanoes, and earthquakes as it comes to call Sintopia by giving it its name, "'The Artificial State'". Geography Like in Florida, earthquakes are extremely rare in Sintopia, as it has never been observed since its 2841 establishment. However geologists discovered how to make brand new land with lava and so does Queen 2266. '''Climate' Winter During the winter months, Sintopia gets into cold days as temperatures drops. The coldest temperature ever recorded is −25.6°F (−32°C) in 2995. January is on average the coldest month for Sintopia, with an average temperature of −13°F (−25°C). From December 3012 − January 3013, Sintopia had suffered from intense blizzards and snowstorms, forcing Sintopia Public Schools to close all schools across the state for three weeks. All the businesses, theme parks, colleges, universities, and even Interstate Highways like Interstate 385 (East Clockway) are closed, but the national parks like Sintopia and Oostlalington are still open for travelers and tourists. According to The Weather Channel, Sintopia is reported as one of "The Weather Channel's Top 10 Favorite States". All residents are warned to stay indoors during the nighttime or hours from Jowano (6 PM) to Nistar (9 AM). Fair festivals in some counties have to be cancelled and reschedule the event. Spring During the spring months, Sintopia's weathers are getting warmer. Spring has an average temperature of 68°F (20°C). April is on average the month when temperatures are getting warmer. Flowers are beginning to grow and trees are beginning to regenerate their leaves. In Sintopia National Park, more than 300 travelers begin to visit, while Oostlalington National Park has at least 150 travelers visiting. Summer During the summer months, Sintopia gets into warm days as temperature rises. The warmest temperature ever recorded is 98.6°F (37°C) in 3004, a normal temperature of a human body. July is on average the warmest month, with an average temperature of 77°F (25°C). From June − August in every year, the beaches are in good humid conditions. Schools are closed for summer vacation from late May to after the fall equinox in September. Sintopia has the longest school summer breaks in the country. Colleges and universities are encouraging future students to apply. Sintopia Hollywood Studios is hiring future actors and crews to join with practices and performance to get ready to star on future productions. Sintopia doesn't experience that hot summer days that much. Fall During the fall months, Sintopia's weathers are getting cooler. Fall has an average temperature of 41°F (5°C). September is on average the month when temperatures are getting cooler. Unlike how spring arrives, fall comes very quickly. Temperatures get down to 0°F (−17.7°C) in the middle of November. The beginning of fall is a point when schools across Sintopia starts a new year. The leaves changes their color as the weather conditions gets cooler. Colleges and universities beginning to start the fall semester. The two national parks begin to get colder. The theme parks starts to have a fall festival. History Before Sintopia can be admitted to the United States in 2841, Queen 2266 had to sign a contract petition with the U.S. Government to make sure Sintopia can be a U.S. state. Back in July 1, 2479, the Construction of Sintopia began. Hurricanes : Main article: List of Sintopia hurricanes Despite being the safest state of all the states of the United States, Sintopia, does too, get several hurricanes and tropical storms per decade and a few per year. Since its year of statehood (2841), Sintopia had not get any hurricane records however. Hurricane Cassie in 2844 become the first hurricane to hit Sintopia as a Category 1. However, no deaths and/or damage has been observed because there are not so many people living in Sintopia as residents. Hurricane Jay in 2950 become the first hurricane to hit Sintopia during the state's civilization. A tropical storm, however, no threats had happened. It was headed northeast at 33 mph (53 km/h) with winds up to 25 mph (40 km/h) from southwest of Whatchington to the east coast near Castineland. Both cities had no deaths and/or damage. In September 3004, Hurricane Haven become the third major hurricane and the second hurricane in the 31st century and 4th millennium to make landfall in Sintopia, starting from Sintopia City to Castineland, earning the name of "Sintopia's Scariest Hurricane". A Category 1, it caused minor flooding on Interstate 25 between Binary City and Merrimack, causing traffic jams in and near Oostlalington City. The Oostlalington Beltway (the inner beltway) suffered,from major traffic issues around Oostlalington City while parts of Interstate 476 (the outer beltway) suffered from minor traffic issues in and near Binary City and Merrimack. Any vehicle that are heading west from Castineland and east from Sintopia City were forced to exit off I-25 due to closing as the Sintopia Department of Transportation (SDOT) warned the Castinelanders and Sintopiators about the traffic. Cities and towns Sintopia has lots of popular cities and towns for people to enjoy, like Los Angeles and New York City. Sintopia has 9 most populous cities than any other Sintopian cities and towns. Castineland is the biggest, largest and most populous city in Sintopia. Oostlalington City is the state capital of Sintopia. The 6 Sintopian cities with higher populations are Castineland (3,045,010), Sintopia City (2,085,466), Cornelius City (1,208,554), Rotando (992,008), Oostlalington City (875,125), and Merrimack (717,444). The 3 Sintopian cities with lower populations are Norrisville (691,212), Whatchington (505,888), and Binary City (421,139). The towns, Night Park and Rieckeville, are sometimes considered to many Sintopians one of the popular cities. But according to Queen 2266 and governor Oostonyo Glance, Night Park should not be considered because it is located north of and really close to Castineland, and Rieckeville should definitely not be considered because it is just a small town about 8 miles southwest of Castineland and it only has one Sintopian Interstate Highway (I-75). But it does have two Sintopian U.S. Highways (US 310 and US 405) and many surface roads. Fame Sintopia is extremely famous for having many attractions and fashionable places for people to enjoy. Sintopia's larger cities has landmarks and agricultural items that are a symbol of their knowledge. * Castineland is located in the middle east coast of Sintopia. It is famous for the Castineland Chamber, a festival marketplace surrounded by the Cornelius River, and is viewed by the 2266 Bridge on Interstate 210. It's also famous for the Statue of 2266, the world's largest digital thermometer, the Giant Digital Thermometer, and its bridges like the Cameron Golfair Bridge, the Oestchetta Seston Bridge, the Cornelius Point Bridge, the 2266 Bridge, and the Franklin Scarold Bridge. The city is a center of all four expressways like Interstate 25, Interstate 75, and Interstate 210. The most well-known expressway is a beltway called Clockway Expressway (aka Interstate 385), which has a cute looking shape on maps. Castineland is a center of originality. It has three theme parks, Interstate World, MillenniumWorld Studios & Resort, Sintopia Hollywood Studios, and the main headquarters of Oostlalington Studios. The two most famous streets are New Jersey Boulevard, which has six lanes in each directions and is the biggest and busiest street in the U.S., and Interstate Boulevard, which has three lanes in each directions and looks like a standard Interstate Highway. * Sintopia City is located in the middle west coast of Sintopia. It is famous for future famous people and fine arts. Although it is the second largest and popular city in Sintopia, it is known as "Sintopia's Only Entry and Exit" and "Where Sintopia Begins" because the Sintopian Bridge first leads east to the Sintopia Curcktail, and the Sintopia Curcktail leads to Interstate 25, and I-25 leads to Downtown Sintopia City. Sintopia City has a beltway called Beltway Expressway (aka Interstate 295), which, like Castineland's I-385, has a cute shape on maps. It looks like a four-leaf clover, earning a name of The Lucky Beltway or The Lucky Highway. The Sintopia Landing is a festival marketplace located west of the Sintopia Estuary and is viewed by the Oostonyo Glance Bridge on Interstate 25. Sintopia City has more bridges than Castineland. The Oostonyo Glance Bridge takes I-25, the Victor Gandy Bridge and Theopia Bridge takes I-295, and the Embercatus Bridge and San Angelo Bridge takes I-10. All the bridges in Sintopia City crosses over the Sintopia Estuary. * Cornelius City is located in the southeast corner ear of Sintopia. It is a center of celebrity fashion events. Cornelius City is named after Jennifer Cornelius. Cornelius City is also called the "City of Cornelius". It is also home to a video- and photo-sharing social media network called Oostacity, where celebrities can interact with their fans via direct message and video chat and fans can share their videos, photos and quotes with celebrities. * Rotando is located in the northwest corner ear of Sintopia. It is known to have many concert events. Rotando is named after Johnny Rotando. Disneytown is located west of the city and is one of the three Walt Disney theme parks. Rotando is called "Orlando's Sister" because "Rotando" is a name that sounds close to "Orlando", as well as the similarity between Rotando, Sintopia and Orlando, Florida. Rotando is a center city of the other cities with original designable industries. Treasure City is at the west and is a city full of treasures filled with free nicknack toys. Hexington is at the northwest and is the quietest town in Sintopia. It is where all the couples enjoy to have a long or short time by themselves. Hexington is a town full of children and teenagers. Norton Beach is at the north and is known to be the only largest and longest beach in the 49 contiguous United States completely facing the north. Interstate Falls is at the northeast and is known to have monuments of highway signs (like Interstate, U.S. Route, State Highway, and County Route shields). Rascchetta Hills is at the east and is where all the drivers enjoy to drive their vehicle on a restricted road called Carcillo Road (SA 416). Chinatown is at the south and is the center of all things Chinese-related. Monorocco is at the southwest and is where all Sintopians perform their talents and promote their company and products. * Oostlalington City'' ''is located in the middle or center point of Sintopia. It is the state's capital. It is known to be the only state capital in America to teach Sintopian kids about politics. Oostlalington City is named after the Blanding Cassatt-owned company called Oostlalington. The Sintopia State Capitol is the only U.S. state government to have many visitors of other governors of the United States. * Merrimack '''is located in the eastern part of Central Sintopia. It is known for its science fair events. Merrimack is named after female scientist Joliena Merrimack. Joliena has her honor to be the queen of Merrimack. * '''Norrisville is located in the northeast corner ear of Sintopia. It is named after actor Seth Norris. Norrisville is a town center to many advertisements and commercial making industries. * Whatchington is located in the southwest corner ear of Sintopia. It is named after Dan Whatchington. Whatchington is the center of making glass windows, earning a name of "Window City". * Binary City is located in the western part of Central Sintopia. It is known as "The Math City" or "Number City" because numbers are all over the city. Transportation : Main articles: Sintopian Interstate Highway System, List of Interstate Highways in Sintopia, List of U.S. Highways in Sintopia, Sintopia U.S. Highway System, List of state roads in Sintopia, Sintopia State Road System, Sintopia Department of Transportation Interstate Highways .]] showing the colored Sintopia-style interstate shields.]] There are 20 Interstate Highways in the Sintopian Interstate Highway System (SIHS). They provide quick access and services to every cities and towns throughout the state and almost every county. Five beltway loops around Sintopia's major cities, followed by three east-west Trans-Sintopia highways from East Sintopia to West Sintopia, six north-south regional highways from North Sintopia to South Sintopia, and four short minor highways. Interstate 1 is in the northeastern regions, traveling south from Perkine, east to Norwood. Interstate 5 is in the central regions, traveling northwest from Jordanville to Cream City. Interstate 25 is an east-west interstate stretching from Sintopia City, then Harvest Springs, Binary City, Victory City, Oostlalington City, Starksville, Merrimack, South Dunnsville, and finally to Castineland. I-25 in Sintopia is considered the most important Interstate Highway in the state's mid-thirds region. Other Interstate Highways in Sintopia includes I-1, I-5, I-9, I-10, I-25, I-33, I-37, I-75, I-95, I-103, I-125, I-210, I-275, I-285, I-295, I-301, I-310, I-375, I-385, and I-476. U.S. Highways State roads County roads National parks Sintopia has only two national parks: Sintopia National Park is located in North Sintopia. Oostlalington National Park is located in South Sintopia. Industries and theme parks Sintopia is also a place for Sintopia-style entertainment and arts, such as acting, performance, music, sports, dancing, television shows, movies, and possibly many more. Like Los Angeles and New York, Castineland is the place. Sintopia has many theme parks near many populated cities. Disneytown is located in the northwest coast region of Sintopia. It is about less than 10 miles west of the city of Rotando. Disneytown in Sintopia is like a franchise of or a sequence of Disney World in Florida and Disneyland in California. Sintopia has at least 5 more theme parks. That includes MillenniumWorld Studios & Resort, Nickelodeontown (Nicktown), Sintopia Hollywood Studios, Oostlalington Studios, and Interstate World (World of Highways). Category:Sintopia Category:United States Category:New England Category:States and territories established in 2841 Category:States of the East Coast of the United States Category:States of the United States Category:Northeastern United States Category:2841 establishments in Sintopia Category:2841 establishments in the United States Category:Establishments from Queen 2266